danganronpafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Aya Kuzuryu
Aya Kuzuryu is a student of Hope's Peak Academy's Class 77-B, and a participant of the Killing School Trip featured in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. Her title is Ultimate Doll '(超高校級の「人形」''chō kōkō kyū no "ningyou" lit. Super High School Level Puppet). It is eventually revealed that her true title is '''Ultimate Hitwoman (超高校級の「殺し屋」''chō kōkō kyū no "koroshiya" lit.'' Super High School Level Killer). She, along with Class 77-B, return in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School to explore their school life leading up to The Tragedy. Personality Aya is a compassionate and kindhearted little girl who truly loves her family. She values even things that previously belonged to one of her relatives, such as her mother's perfume. In fact, her love and protectiveness for her family is one of the most powerful driving forces in the game; this is what primarily aided her in persevering throughout the whole journey to be with her brother, despite witnessing numerous things that would usually drive even an adult to insanity. She is also level-headed and bright, being able to solve tricky puzzles and efficiently wield a chainsaw at a tender age. Despite knowing what is going on with Fuyuhiko, she chooses to feign ignorance, as she believes her brother is a good person. Although she is definitely more mentally capable than an average person, she is still a child at heart who urgently hopes that her love will reach through to her family and hinder the madness in the Kuzuryu Clan. Aya also doesn't limit her compassion merely to her family. When she encountered tormented children, she would occasionally help them, namely when she cooked ham for a hungry, little boy. She even extends it to Peko, whom Aya initially despised, as she felt that the hitwoman was stealing her brother from her and trying to take her place. However, as the game progressed, she begins to understand her better. History Prior to The Tragedy Aya was born in eastern Japan and spent almost four years within the confines of her family's mansion. Despite this, and the peculiarities of her family (namely her father's penchant for live experimentation on both humans and animals), she had a good childhood that she reflects on fondly. After her mother died, though, her life took a slight turn for the worse. Soon, Kuzuryu Clan hitmen came to their doorstep, and demanded that he hand over Aya or their would be serious consequences. He did, and she was later adopted into the Kuzuryu clan, with her new siblings, Fuyuhiko and Natsumi, being unbeknownst of her whereabouts, and were raised as actual siblings, not knowing that they weren't related by blood. However, not only was she raised with her siblings, but she was also raised with Peko, but the two didn't have a good relationship. In the end, both of them served as Fuyuhiko personal assassins. Aya was always there by Fuyuhiko's side when he needed her. When their parents had their constant fights and few times nearly killed their own son in the aftermath of their fights, Aya protected him. When Fuyuhiko and Aya went to the zoo at one point when they were children, he challenged the king of the monkeys to a fight, and Aya had no choice but to join in the fray to protect him. She thought that Fuyuhiko had a handsome smile at that time. Fuyuhiko was also once kidnapped as a child along with Aya. They both succeeded in fleeing, but ended up getting lost in a mountain. Aya desperately tried to cheer up Fuyuhiko, but she ended making him cry because he could sense Aya's fear and anxiety, and because she was unfamiliar with smiling and showing similar warm emotions. However, they were finally saved because of Aya's ability as a hitwoman. Since Fuyuhiko was in 2nd grade he no longer cried over anything, including losing a fight. Fuyuhiko grew to dislike his reliance on Aya, as he was already considered weak among the yakuza and he hated it when Aya was treated as a mere tool. Furthermore, both Fuyuhiko and Aya appeared to have romantic feelings for each other, but neither confessed as their relationship was obviously complicated. As a teen, Aya attended Suzuran High School before enrolling in Hope's Peak Academy as the Ultimate Doll, despite her title being the Ultimate Hitwoman, in Class 77-B. Fuyuhiko enrolled in the school with her, as the Ultimate Yakuza, though they agreed they would act just like ordinary classmates and siblings. During her time at Hope's Peak Academy, Aya was potentially involved in a series of murders. Her elder sister was killed by a fellow student named Sato, who covered it up along with Mahiru Koizumi, blaming it on a serial pervert. As an act of revenge, Aya killed Sato with Fuyuhiko in the same way that she killed her sister Natsumi, hitting her in the head with a metal baseball bat, killing her instantaneously. Relationships Love Interests: Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko is Aya's foster brother, despite knowing of what sorts of things he does as his job, she shows that she loves her brother deeply. She even goes so far as to continue to show concern for her brother's safety after seeing everything that was going on in the game and the danger she will no doubt be in. During the ending, he displays that he may or may not have deeper feelings for her by giving her a 'good luck charm' in the form of a kiss on the forehead. Family: Natsumi Kuzuryu It's revealed in Chapter 2 that Aya had a foster sister in the past before she got dragged to Jabberwock Island. Aya was very protective towards her sister, specifically when she avenged her sister's death by murdering Sato with Fuyuhiko. It's obvious during flashbacks that Aya still mourns her sister and can't see anyone else taking her place. Snowball Snowball is Aya's pet rabbit, whom she considers to be a part of the family. She discovers that she doesn't have the original Snowball when she finds containers filled with other white rabbits that have the injuries she was worried about during flashbacks. The pet seen in the game (whichever Snowball "clone" it may be) is now deceased, as there's a grave in the future marked as 'Snowball'. Class 77-B: Peko Pekoyama Peko is Fuyuhiko's hitwoman and her eventual assistant. At first Aya hates Peko because she feels as though Peko is trying to replace her and has stolen her brother's love. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Danganronpa 2 Characters Category:Danganronpa 3 Characters